One may withdraw untwisted linear material from a wound package by "over end" removal or by "rolling off" the material from the package.
"Over end" removal of untwisted linear textile material from a wound package is often advantageous. The process of removing linear material in such a manner from a wound package is simpler. Because the package normally remains stationary during removal of linear material, apparatus does not need to manage either a rotating package mass or variations in the speed of the material leaving the package caused by package shape; both being inherent in "rolling off". Then too, one may remove the linear material from a wound package at higher speed.
Heretofore there has not been an effective way of processing untwisted multifilament linear material such as glass strand removed "over end" from a wound package. Removing untwisted multifilament linear material over an end of a wound package breaks individual filaments as the linear material leaves the package. These broken filaments tend to combine and form "fuzz ringers" or "fuzz bugs" on the linear material as it advances through subsequent textile processing apparatus, e.g. guides, tension devices and yarn treating apparatus. All too frequently these "fuzz ringers" impede the travel of the linear material through the processing apparatus to a point where forces along the material challenges the linear material beyond its tensile strength and the material breaks.
Moreover, untwisted linear textile material does not process as easily as twisted linear textile material. Processing is especially difficult in the case of glass strand, which upon removal from a forming package is somewhat flattened in cross section and includes filaments held together essentially only by the cohesive force of sizing material. Glass strands tend to "walk" across the peripheral surface of strand advancing rolls and their filaments tend to separate. "Walking" establishes overlying strand paths or "roll wrap", which breaks the strand.
There is a particular need for an effective way for "over end" removal of untwisted multifilament linear material in texturing operations, especially in the texturing of multifilament glass strand. Until now the disadvantages of "over end" removal outweighed its advantages. "Over end" removal of glass strands, as with other untwisted linear material, builds "fuzz bugs" from broken filaments. These "fuzz bugs" build on individual strands to the point where broken strands are excessive. Thus, texturing processes using untwisted multifilament linear material heretofore have not been economically feasible.